


We Don't Need No Piece Of Paper (From The City Hall)

by KatnissPotter1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Genderswap, Liam appears briefly, Royalty AU, Secret Relationship, Smut, Some angst, a bit of pining, cisgirl!Harry, cisgirl!Louis, femmeslash, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnissPotter1/pseuds/KatnissPotter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Princess Harry Styles is given a year to find a prince so she and her family can remain in control of their kingdom. The stable girl complicates matters a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need No Piece Of Paper (From The City Hall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daantjerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daantjerrr/gifts).



> Written for the lovely girl!direction exchange. Oh my god this royalty prompt let me run wild with my imagination so thank you so much for that. This is my first time writing femmeslash so I hope I wasn’t too terrible!
> 
> Extra special thanks to the always amazing kiarra, the best beta reader ever.

Princess Harry Styles. Even her name sounded right. The perfect princess. She was honestly something out of a storybook. As kind as every princess was, polite and pleasant. Long, beautiful curls framing her face, green eyes that understood you before you’d even spoken, plump lips just begging to be kissed. She seemed to fit right into her body, able to make it known that she was there and not have to apologize for it. 

Now that her elder sister, Gemma, had renounced the throne in favor of being wed for a peace offering, Harry was in line for the crown. Having no sons, the Styles family had needed to change the rules in order to keep their kingdom from being overruled by tyranny. Should Harry choose to wed before her eighteenth birthday, she would own half of her home, and half of the land of whomever she married. It would be the same for the prince who stole her heart. However, if she married after she was of age, the man would own everything. And the deadline was approaching fast.

The real trouble was Harry’s heart could never be stolen by a prince.

She wanted a princess. 

~

It had taken her months to figure it out. That she was attracted to something that wasn’t allowed for her. The crown princess couldn’t be...at first she had barely been able to think the word. Anyway, she couldn’t be that. How could she be attracted to things she had on her own body? She didn’t even like her own half the time, why would she like someone else’s?

‘Not for me,’ She would think. ‘Not for me, I like boys.’

She had forced herself to look at the men in her life. The male servants, the men who came to see her sister, the men who came to see her. But every time they spoke soft, meaningless words to her and held her hand in their much larger ones, she didn’t feel what she was supposed to. If anything, they just felt...creepy. Trying to make her want something she just didn’t. The only man she could trust in her life, it seemed, was her father. And even that was a delicate trust.

Tentatively, she allowed herself to look at the women. Kinder eyes than the men, gentler voices. She noticed the softness of the curves of their bodies. Delicate to the eye but strong to the touch. There was something about a woman’s strength that entranced Harry. 

Soon after she had found she enjoyed something in women that she didn’t find in men, she had looked in the vanity across from her bed, looked herself in the eyes, and said the words out loud for the first time.

“I’m gay.”

At first, it felt so wrong, sometimes she would get the bubbly urge to vomit. She could barely call herself gay, how would she manage that...that other word? Saying it out loud made it real.

But eventually she wouldn’t get that urge anymore. Instead, she felt more and more like it was okay. There was nothing wrong with girls liking other girls, right? So long as no one knew that she did, Harry would be just fine. 

So yes. 

Princess Harry Styles was a lesbian. 

~

Of course, Harry was closeted. But not by anyone but herself. It was her secret, her sexuality. Hers alone to have ownership and control over. 

Because of the birthday rule, Harry had had to meet suitors anywhere from a few months older than her to a good ten years above her age. They were blond, dark-haired, red-haired. Pretty, smart, ugly, stupid, shy, as overly confident as you’d expect a prince to be. A few that made it quite clear they didn’t care about her. A few that seemed like they would with time. Even less that showed a genuine interest in her once she began to speak past the formalities. 

The thing that bothered her more than just them being boys was their general...detachment. The feeling was mutual, but still. It hurt to think that these boys, these men, only wanted to marry her for her kingdom. Or their parents wanted their share in it. She had an indifferent stance towards men too, but that was entirely different. None of them gave a shit about her at all. 

So was it a bad thing for her to want someone that cared about her? Someone that would listen to her worries and her complaints and maybe agree? Offer help? Was it a crime that she only found that in women? 

She couldn’t help thinking this as she met with the prince of...which kingdom, this time? She had no idea. He was droning on about something to do with...she wasn’t sure about that either. She just didn’t care. But she was a princess, so she had to nod politely and make little comments about how she agreed or that that was a good idea or whatever. Had to be polite. 

“So how is your kingdom, Miss Styles?” He asked, reaching down and putting his hand in hers. It was sweaty, and only just then it dawned on her that the boy was nervous. He was all red and kept tugging at his collar and everything. Poor guy. 

“We’re doing just fine, thank you.” She smiled pleasantly up at him, reassuring. She wasn’t mean, just not interested. But that didn’t stop her from making up some crap about ‘higher wages for farm jobs’ and ‘the lowest crime rates they’d had in years’ and bullshit like that. She knew he didn’t care. He was probably staring at her boobs anyway. 

“Okay, kiddos. Time to cut this meeting short.” The boy’s father, the king of whatever, came into the room with what was supposed to be a good-natured smile. But Harry could see through it. All the kings and queens who brought their sons to her looked like that, clearly hoping that their boys had gotten through to Harry. She was supposed to smile back, but it was always fake. She always hoped she’d get away with it and they’d walk away with hope.

They never did. 

This was also an enormous amount of pressure on her. Harry was a good person. She liked to please, to make people feel good and happy, even and perhaps most especially when she felt like shit. To make these princes - who were usually quite kind and polite, even the ones much older - feel bad hurt her too. But she had to do it. She would much rather that than leading someone on. 

“How was he, darling?” Anne asked with a kind smile, sweeping Harry underneath her arm to guide her outside. She understood what Harry was going through more than anyone aside from Gemma. But it wasn’t like Harry could talk to Gemma on a daily basis anymore.

“Okay.” She shrugged, curling close to her. Since she wasn’t being married off, she would always have her mother. Gemma made her promise to never ever take her for granted. 

“You say that about all these boys.” She sighed, gently rubbing Harry’s arm. “Don’t worry. You’ll find that one before you know it. He may just be right around the corner. Who knows, he could be-”

But it hurt Harry to listen. Why must it always be he? 

“But anyway, now that the last of them have left the grounds. What are you going to do to end the day? No lessons so something to relax. Maybe a bath?” The queen suggested, smiling down at her daughter. 

“I was thinking of going riding.” Harry replied. “Clear my head from all the silly talk.” 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, darling.” Anne leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the forehead. “You go and have fun, alright? Try to be on time for dinner, your father will probably want to discuss these boys with you. But if not, I’m sure he can wait until tomorrow morning.” 

She gave Harry a wink before heading off towards the stairs. She hated that of all people she couldn’t tell her mother. They were supposed to be best friends and she was sure that she would have been supportive if they were in different circumstances. But since they were royalty, her mother would only try to get her to change. Harry was certain of nothing if not that. 

She tried to put it out of her mind as she walked to the stables. 

~

Every time she thought about the boys, the kingdom, how much closer her eighteenth birthday truly was, she would come out to the stables. When she could get away with it, of course. She loved being out there. The fresh air, the wind in her hair, the freedom of riding. The feeling of a strong, sturdy animal underneath her, protecting her. It didn’t hurt that all the stable workers were girls, either. 

Ever since she discovered she was a lesbian, she found that funny. The place where she felt most at peace, most comfortable, was full of women. 

The stable girls were all chattering before she came in, but as soon as her foot came in contact with hay, they were bowing. 

“Good day, ma’am.” 

“Hello, Your Majesty.”

“How are you, Your Highness?”

Harry gave a small curtsy to indicate that they could straighten up. “I’m well, thank you.” She smiled in reply before they went back to what they’d been doing. Only one girl stayed to help Harry saddle her horse, a jet black mare called Midnight.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” She commented softly. She’d definitely remember if she had. 

This girl was petite, small but curvy (God, was she curvy). If Harry were a pig she would say something rude about her bum, but she didn’t notice much other than it was big and only added to her beauty. Her pretty brown hair came past her shoulders, accentuating her features. Most prominent were her eyes. Wide-open, like they were trying to take in everything at once. A beautiful blue that did funny things to Harry’s heart.

Those eyes regarded her with slight...scrutiny? Disdain? She couldn’t quite tell what it was, but she could tell it wasn’t a very good emotion. 

“Perhaps you should just pay better attention, m’lady.” She gave her a smile that she couldn’t place, either. It caught Harry off guard. She wasn’t used to disrespect from anyone her family considered below them.

“Right. Um...thank you.” She said, quickly getting on top of Midnight and guiding her away. That was weird, but she didn’t come here to be even more stressed. She put the girl out of her mind and gently urged her horse to speed up. She knew the perfect place to go to relax. 

~ 

Harry had discovered this spot when she was about eight. She and her mother had ridden out on the grounds together, back when Harry was too small to perch properly on a saddle herself. Her mother had turned her back to get the horse an apple, so the little princess took that opportunity to run off. She never got to have too much fun, especially not in a forest. Gemma couldn’t play with her at that time anymore. 

Harry had sped away, taking a few crooked turns and stumbling a few times. Her dress was dirty but the girl couldn’t bring herself to care. There were much more interesting matters in front of her. 

“Mummy!” She squealed, the unmistakable sound of childish jubilation ringing through the air. “Mummy come look!” 

It was a very picturesque little haven, swept into a corner of the forest, away from the rest of the world. A weeping willow tree swept out over a stream, far too wide to swim across. The water came up to shore about four feet away, sand brushed between it and the roots of the tree. Harry had been in love ever since. 

Over the years she had discovered great places to sit and think. When she was nine, she mostly sat in sand or played in the water. Ten, in the sand or grass. Eleven through fourteen she’d sat at the base or inside the branches of the tree. Fifteen and sixteen she had lugged a bench all the way out there. Now that she was seventeen, she alternated her time between every bit. 

Today she sat on the bench, letting Midnight wander away. She’d come back. The soft sounds of the water murmuring next to the girl and the slow swishes of the leaves seemed to help ease her mind. It always did. 

Now she allowed her thoughts to wander. 

Who was that stable girl, and why had she never seen her before? Whenever she came in the stables everyone who had seen her bowed or curtsied. She usually tried to pay mind to each of them. She knew Niall was the one who made sure Midnight was clean and fed. She was cute, funny, and the kind of person that laughed at Harry’s unfunny jokes just to make her feel good. 

But other than the blond, she didn’t know many of them aside from their names. She didn’t want to get too close to anyone who worked for the kingdom, afraid that they might think she was looking for a way to get them fired. 

The new girl, well... Harry hadn’t been able to get her off her of mind like she’d hoped. 

She’d barely spoken to her, but it was enough for Harry to be intrigued. She acted like she was above her. No, it wasn’t quite that. It was more like... she knew something that Harry didn’t. 

Harry sighed and laid down onto her side, curling her fingers in her hair. Sometimes she wished she could turn off her brain and just exist. Not have to think about everything all the time. 

She tried to do that on the ride back. Leaning up over Midnight’s body as she raced across the land. The horse was getting some proper exercise and Harry could only focus on the trails and the wind in her face. Win-win. 

Harry didn’t see anyone as she went back. It was getting late; she was going to have to request dinner in her room that evening. She did that a lot so at least no one would be suspicious of anything. 

She was just getting the saddle off of Midnight when she heard footsteps. Harry turned, her breath catching. 

It was her. 

“Hello.” She greeted, giving a weak smile. The girl didn’t bow or curtsy to her. She just stared. 

Harry quietly cleared her throat. When she still received no response, she just carried on with getting Midnight out of her things and back into her stall. 

“It’s funny to see you do things for yourself.” The girl said, making Harry jump. Those eyes were appraising her again, that stupid smirk still on the girl’s face. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, m’lady.” The girl chuckled and headed over towards the stall next to Midnight’s. Harry tried not to shiver when her arm brushed against hers when she passed. 

“I do things for myself all the time.” Harry replied, affronted. She felt the need to defend herself because this girl didn’t even know her. She just had this idea of who she was because of her image. 

“Okay, m’lady.” She chuckled, shaking her head. Harry used the moment that the girl wasn’t looking and gave her a once-over. Admiring her strong curves and beautiful features. She felt her heart race as her eyes moved back up only to find her already staring. 

For the first time in her life, she’d been caught looking. 

“Who are you?” Harry snapped, even more on the defensive now. She stomped over to get her horse an apple, snatching it out of the bag. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“It’s Louis. But I can imagine you don’t know many names of the people who work for you. And if what they say about you is true, that makes you look even worse.” She smirked, walking with the princess to the stable doors. 

Harry’s mouth fell open. This was a pretty big shock for someone used to being called something formal from the day she could walk. Not to mention whatever she was trying to hint at. What did people say about her? Did the public already have an inkling about her secret?

“You can’t speak to me that way.” Harry got out, after she’d found her voice. 

Louis regarded Harry with a sneer, blue eyes sparkling with...something. Was it mischief? Malice? Or something else entirely? 

“Of course, m’lady.”

Finally the stable girl gave Harry a curtsy before making her way out the door, leaving a trembling, blushing Harry in the growing darkness of the stable. 

~

This was perhaps the most dreadful meeting with suitors she had experienced yet. 

There were three this time. The prince of a distant kingdom called the republic of whatever, prince of Wales, and the prince of Amivouse. She’d never heard of the last one, but she really couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

This boy was allowed to walk with her through the gardens, under supervision of the guards, obviously. 

“So... tell me about your kingdom.” Harry gave her line and that sent him off. He was unusually chatty, and she didn’t like that in a partner. She just let that be the background noise as they walked, breathing in the sweet summer air. 

Harry’s eyes widened when this prince went to slide his arm around her waist. She was supposed to lean into him, lean her head slightly against his shoulder or chest and look up at him adoringly. But instead she just flinched and shrugged him off. 

“I’m sorry...I’m just not..” Harry gulped, looking up at the prince. He just shook his head. 

“No, it’s okay, baby. Just let me do this for you.” He tried to wrap his arm around her again, hand nearing to a place it shouldn’t go. Or maybe she was just imagining it. 

“Please stop doing that.” Harry reached her hand up and pushed his arm off this time. “And don’t call me baby. I’m not your baby.”

“Fine, whatever.” The boy scoffed, shaking his head and pushing her away. 

“This one isn’t going to work out either then.” She mumbled, turning and marching off. This had happened before. These idiot boys thinking that they could just touch her and that would break her spell. Nope. 

But Harry couldn’t help thinking of a different scenario. A girl walking her down the gardens, talking her ear off and Harry actually paying attention. Lean in when she put her arm around her waist. Let her caress her hair before Louis would lean in and kiss her with those soft pretty pink lips…

Harry stopped short at the entrance to the castle, breathing much heavier than usual for what her pace had been. 

When did Louis come into the equation? 

Harry didn’t feel that way about her. She barely knew her. And not to mention how rude she had been for no reason.

But she was beautiful. She just seemed like someone who knew what she was about and wouldn’t change that for anyone. Harry wanted to know more about her. She had always been afraid of people knowing about her sexuality so she hadn’t allowed herself to obtain feelings for anyone. 

So, in a way, Louis was her first real crush. Which was insane. She could picture them together so easily. Laughing and play-fighting in the stables. Riding together. Just talking by the lake. Maybe kissing too. She could even bring the girl inside the castle, have her come up to her room...

~

Through the next meetings Harry hadn’t said much aside from an introduction, her question, and the usual little lies that she was listening to. She just wasn’t in the mood to feign interest anymore. 

She wanted to see if she could find Louis before it got too late. Talk to her some more, convince her that she just wanted a friend (maybe more) and not that she wanted to do something to get her into trouble. Even though just the disrespectful behavior towards her was grounds for some punishment or other, she didn’t want to see the stable girl hurt. She just didn’t have it in her. 

What Harry really wanted was a world where she could just talk to Louis like they were both normal girls. Equals. None of Harry being Louis’ boss, no Louis being a bit sassy with her just because of that, just... the two of them as friends. Harry wanted more, sure, but she was content with being friends if Louis wasn’t interested. 

And speaking of, what if she was just wasting her time? What if Louis wasn’t even interested in girls, let alone her? What did she have that the other girl might want?

Finally Harry reached the stables. She was too preoccupied to pay the few stable girls her usual greeting, just guiding Midnight out of her stall. She needed to fucking relax. 

“You can’t take her out this late, m’lady.” 

Harry stiffened, turning to look at the girl. She’d expected to feel some relief at the sight of Louis, some blushy, warm feeling deep in her tummy. She had wanted to talk to her, after all, but the feeling had dissipated. Instead she just felt even more irritated. 

“Yes, I can.” was all she could get out, turning and reaching for Midnight’s saddle. There was a hand on her wrist a second later. 

Harry jerked out of her grip, glaring heatedly at the stable girl. “She’s my horse, I can take her out whenever I want!” She snapped. 

“No, you can’t. Even princesses are under rules here.” Louis replied, a certain smugness to her tone that suggested she was pleased about having to tell Harry what she couldn’t do. 

“You don’t get to touch me or tell me what to do.” 

“Right, because you’re the princess. Tell me, how is the prince hunt working out? How long have you been seeing them, about a year and a half now?” Louis smirked. 

“Shut up.” 

But Louis kept on. “Do they just not have what you’re looking for? Are they missing a certain part you like?” 

“I could have you fired.” Harry hissed, reaching up and shoving Louis back. Apparently the girl had been expecting that because she didn’t stumble. Harry found herself wishing she would have.

“For what?” Louis laughed. “You won’t get me on disrespect alone. You’re not queen yet, m’lady, they won’t just believe you without proof.” 

“I’m sure the other stable girls have heard you.” Harry replied dismissively, turning her back on the girl. “I could get them to talk.”

“But they won’t.” Louis giggled, causing Harry to glare at her. 

“What do you want?” She finally broke down. She couldn’t get this girl out of her head and that was hardly her fault, but Harry was tired. “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

Louis seemed to stop short. The expression on his face was nothing but surprise, blue eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Apparently she hadn’t been expecting that. And, she might be imagining, but was that a glimpse of regret? 

Harry fled before she could get an answer. 

~

Somehow the summer had gone and it was starting to become cold. Harry had been allowed a break from suitors for about two weeks but now they were supposed to come back. 

Five and a half months left before she had to choose or let her future husband be chosen for her. 

At this point she was even more sick of pretending than she had ever dreamed. She could hardly stomach ten minutes with one boy who wouldn’t stop touching her hair, five with the one with a tremendous amount of body odor. The last prince of that afternoon had been the longest of the day, and that meeting was only twenty minutes. 

“You’re going to have to choose one eventually, Harry.” Her father said in that disapproving voice no one hated more than the youngest princess. “The other kingdoms won’t keep sending their princes if you won’t say yes to someone at some point.” 

“I know. I just can’t find the right one.” Harry sighed quietly. First she had this from her mother, now her father. Would Gemma write her urging her to choose? Would they get the other kings and queens to lecture her about it? 

“There will be more tomorrow, darling.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but Harry could tell that he was worried. Having to leave his kingdom in the hands of his indecisive daughter and her future husband or entirely to said husband. She would be worried too. “Give some of them a chance. Or else the public will begin to get ideas.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Ideas? What did that mean? She didn’t want them to think anything bad about her, especially not guess at her secret. Having a secret like that known would only bring her more pain than she was ready for. She could hardly handle the thought of coming out to her family, much less the rest of the world. 

“Thank you for letting me know.” Harry smiled weakly. “I think I’m going to go riding now.”

“Wear a coat, it’ll be chilly.” 

Harry nodded and headed upstairs, trying not to feel so much like a knife had just pierced through her heart. 

~

Harry was the kind of upset that allowed her to just freely speak her mind. It was as though her mind was telling her mouth to just let everything else be in the open save that one secret. 

For example, when the girls bowed to her, she just waved them off. 

“Please, only bow to me or call me whatever formal thing when one of my parents are with me. I really don’t care, you won’t get in any trouble.” She said to the startled group of girls as she let Midnight out. 

“What shall we call you, then…” Niall trailed off like she had just barely stopped herself from adding some title at the end. 

“Harry.” The girl replied before she and Midnight rushed off.

It didn’t take Harry long to get to the bench. She let Midnight go, practically collapsing before she began to cry. Out here was the only place that she was sure to be uninterrupted. At home she would be bothered by her parents or one of the servants or whatever. She was never alone there but out here she was. 

She was disappointing everyone! These princes that traveled long ways just to meet her, her mother and father by not being a good daughter, the servants by not treating them the way they were used to, Louis just by existing, it seemed. Even Midnight was probably disappointed with her for some reason or other!

 

All of this pain and guilt and longing just because she was gay! It wasn’t fair. She almost wished Gemma still had to deal with the pressures of the crown and she was the daughter married off for peace. Then she wouldn’t be in this mess of emotion. 

Harry’s head snapped up as she heard a twig snap. Yes, cliche, but that was really loud in her little peaceful place. And it wasn’t her horse.

It was Louis. 

She must have come by horse because her hair was beautifully windswept and her stable hand’s uniform wasn’t messy with forest debris. 

“Oh of course you would come right now!” Harry started to cry even harder, turning her body away. She stared out at the water, curling up into a ball. “I thought I asked you to leave me alone!”

“I just wanted to know if you were alright, m’lady.” Louis’ voice was meant to be soothing but she sounded more wary than anything. “The other girls said you were acting funny..”

“Why should you care?” Harry snapped. “I’m just your boss, you feel like you have to be nice to me so I don’t fire you. It’s the same with all the others. Even Niall, I bet.” She sniffled. 

“I wouldn’t call the way I’ve been talking to you nice.” Louis pointed out. Her voice sounded closer. 

“Yeah, well. Maybe it just sounded nice because it was your voice.” Harry wiped her eyes on the skirt of her dress. 

“What?” Louis’ voice sounded like it was trembling. Oh. No, that was just Harry. She was shaking. She absolutely hated to cry so hard that her body shook uncontrollably. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Harry whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. “I...I think you’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met. Which is insane, because I hardly know you. You hardly know me. And you especially don’t know that I’m…” 

The silence was unbearable, but eventually it was broken. 

“That you’re what?” Louis asked. She sounded like she was right next to the princess but Harry kept her eyes shut tight. 

“I’m gay.” She finally whispered. She had admitted it. Out loud. To another person. The person she had a crush on, of all people. “I’m a lesbian.” 

For once, Harry felt like her burden wasn’t so heavy. It was okay that she could share it. She was gay. 

“That’s why the suitors are taking so long. I’m not interested in any of them. And eventually I’ll have to pretend to like one of them and when that happens I’ll marry him and I won’t ever be able to be with a girl I truly love because of this stupid kingdom.” Harry felt like she was going to start crying again. 

“And I...I like you, Louis. God, I sound thirteen. But I do. I really, really like you.” 

Harry took the quiet after her confession to just look out on the water and breathe. The weight was still on her shoulders, but it was lighter. She had confessed a secret to the person that it applied to, and the world hadn’t exploded. It was consoling. 

Then again….the other secret had been a big deal. Louis could tell anyone. A more talkative servant, her family, the press. And if it got out...she didn’t even want to think about it.

“I’d also, uh..” Harry finally dared to spare Louis a glance. She was already looking, making Harry go red, but there was something calming in her eyes, almost comforting. Like she understood. 

“Really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.” Harry finished in a soft voice. 

“I wouldn’t.” Louis assured, gently placing her hand on top of Harry’s. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that to anyone, let alone you.” 

What did that mean? 

Before Harry could ask, Louis had leaned forward. Then soft, pink lips were on hers. 

Louis hadn’t put much pressure into it, as though she were afraid Harry might pull away. But the princess just kissed her gently back, reaching up and cupping one of her cheeks. She wasn’t too sure what she was doing, so Louis was taking most of the lead. 

It was absolutely perfect. 

Harry was the first to pull away. She looked at Louis with warmth in her eyes, gently stroking her thumb over the girl’s cheekbone. 

“Wow.” Louis whispered, her warm breath washing over Harry’s lips like a second peck. 

“Agreed.” Harry murmured, and the two giggled together. 

~

As her father had promised, there were more princes today. But this time Harry was actually animated with them. The kiss hadn’t made her any more eager to deal with this, but it had made her happy. She was smiling, laughing, and talking more, asking more questions. The princes were baffled by the sudden change in attitude from what they had heard, but they seemed to feed off of her happiness and were in turn easier for her to handle. 

One boy in particular, Liam Payne of some kingdom or other, had made her feel like she was a little sister again. He spoke down to her and teased her like an older brother would, and the way he wrapped his arm around her waist made her feel protected. She was genuinely having a good time with him and made an effort to portray her sadness when he had to go, instead of keeping her feelings in like she normally did.

She actually blew a kiss goodbye to Liam. He had been phenomenal as far as boys go, and she actually requested that his parents bring him around again, which was a first. 

Of course, she hadn’t actually been interested. She just figured it was time to put more effort in pretending.

“Has someone finally caught your eye, Harry?” Her mother asked, a big and somewhat baffled grin on her face. 

“Oh, yes.” Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I like someone.” 

She laughed to herself all the way out to the stables. It was cold so she was in thicker pants, boots, and a coat. She had only just come out to see Louis, so she didn’t really need all this. 

“Hello girls.” Harry said cheerfully, waving at the stable girls. Louis was among them but she was careful to just give the same polite greeting as the others. 

“It’s a bit cold today, isn’t it?” She hummed, drawing her jacket tighter around herself as if to prove her point. “Why don’t you all go on and warm yourselves up? Except you, Louis, you and I need to talk.” 

Baffled, Niall and the others headed off towards their quarters. She had even requested that the heating be turned up for them, because their quarters were the only ones in a building separate from the castle and therefore freezing in October. 

“What did you want to talk about with me, m’lady?” Louis asked. Harry couldn’t help but giggle. The way she was keeping a straight face was funny. But she did come here for a serious reason, so she tried to focus. 

“About... what happened yesterday.” She answered softly, stepping closer to her. “I just, um... I wanted to know what it meant to you.” 

Louis was quiet. It didn’t worry Harry though; it seemed more like she was just trying to figure out how to say it. That wasn’t always a bad thing. 

Right?

“Well, I liked it. If that’s what you’re asking.” Louis replied in an uncertain tone, twisting her gloved fingers together nervously. Huh. Louis was nervous around her. She didn’t know why that made her giddy. 

“Me too.” Harry said with a little smile, her heart fluttering when the other made eye contact with her, finally, and smiled back. God. 

“But, I, uh, I was actually wondering if, um, you wanted anything to come out of it. Because, um, I do, because I wasn’t lying when I said that I really like you even if it makes me sound like I’m thirteen and I completely understand if you don’t want to get involved with me being your boss and the princess and-”

Harry’s voice cut off when she felt Louis kiss her again. Harry melted, letting Louis wrap her arm around her waist so she could pull her close. The way the stable girl held her made Harry feel like a doll, like she was breakable. The princess reached one hand up and cupped Louis’ cheek before she was moving away. 

“I want to be with you.” Louis whispered, keeping her forehead pressed against Harry’s so she would feel her words as well as hear them. “I don’t care if you’re the princess. I want to be with you.”

“Louis.” Harry said quietly. 

“Harry.” Louis lowered her voice a little, calming Harry’s fear. “I’m well aware of the dangers of being with you. I’ve been working at this castle for about two years now and I’ve liked you,” Her lips betrayed a teasing smile, “for that long. It’s just taken me a while to get up the nerve to actually talk to you. And I’m sorry I was kind of mean. I was just nervous.”

“It’s alright.” Harry smiled, a little touched by the revelation. “Although I really could have gotten you fired. You don’t disrespect the princess.” She giggled. 

Louis rolled her eyes playfully and pulled away to give Harry an exaggerated curtsy. “My deepest and most sincere apologies, m’lady.” 

“You are forgiven.” Harry laughed. “Now get back up here.” 

~

Harry and Louis hadn’t had many moments over the next month. Between Louis’ job and Harry’s duties they didn’t get much free time. But that only gave them an air of fragility, making them precious and more dear to Harry’s heart.

They had gone riding together at every meeting, just to get away. They couldn’t very well make out in front of everyone. 

Making out wasn’t all they did,however. They did a lot of talking too and it made Harry realize just how well they got on, every time. Louis listened to her. Made her laugh so hard and so often that she feared she might explode. All the parts of herself Harry hid away Louis brought out and made shiny and new. It was scary how fast their relationship had developed. After Harry had confessed her feelings, Louis returned them and they were off. But at the same time it felt as natural as breathing, as though Louis’ body was meant to be in close orbit with hers constantly. 

Which only served to make their time apart excruciating. When something happened, the first thing Harry wanted to do was tell her, exchange a look with her, sigh and roll their eyes together. But she wasn’t there. 

At night was when it was the worst. Harry and Louis both knew the sensation of longing for one another, but at night their beds were cold. Neither would be able to get away with spending a night together. Louis was expected to be at the stables at some very early time and Harry was the princess. Her absence would be noted anywhere. 

So for now they spent their nights and most of their days alone, save a few small invaluable moments.  
~

Even though their time together was few and far inbetween, Harry still tried to go to the stables at least once every day. Even if they weren’t alone, the princess still liked to see her girlfriend.

But not only was the cold weather becoming more of an obstacle for their time, it was starting to shorten Harry’s time to search for a prince. Less and less could show up to meet her due to risk of getting stuck or illness in the cold. 

Her mother had become privy to her whereabouts and was starting to get suspicious. At first her inquiries had been mere maternal concern. 

“Isn’t it cold today?”

“At least wear a coat.” 

“Maybe you should find something to do inside.”

Now they were outright ridiculous. 

“Have you quit being a princess and decided to become a horse whisperer?”

“Darling I know you love your horse but this is a bit much.”

“Please wear a coat.”

Once, Harry was going to the stables in one of the coats Louis said she adored, hoping they would get another moment. Her mother had been in the dining room, talking to the chef about a request for dinner when she passed by. 

“Harry, have you fallen in love with someone out there?” The queen’s smile was teasing but Harry’s blood had turned to ice. 

“That’s preposterous!” Harry had laughed before continuing on her way. She felt like her entire being might burst. 

Of course she told Louis about it the second she got a chance, and it made the stable girl shiver too. Even in her coat.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t come down so often. I don’t want you to end up being forbidden from leaving or something.” Louis whispered, her hand clasped tightly in Harry’s. Mostly for warmth. Louis’ gloves were so full of holes she didn’t wear them anymore. 

“Maybe. I’d really hate that, though. I need to be able to see you or I’ll go crazy.” She sighed, tucking her head onto her shoulder. 

“Agreed.” Louis hummed, kissing the top of Harry’s curls. “But that’s why, baby. I don’t want you to not be allowed.” 

“Did you just call me baby?” Harry found herself smiling. Louis could always draw a smile out of her. 

“Did I?” She hummed, grinning because she knew she had. “Must have been a slip of the tongue.” 

Harry’s face grew serious. “Lou, you can’t..”

“I know. Believe me, I know.” She sighed. The words should have sounded bitter, but they weren’t. She just seemed tired. 

“One day, baby. One day we can do that.” The curly-haired girl kissed her shoulder softly. “I promise.”

~ 

The princess was crying. This would have been a cause of some national catastrophe of some sort had she been around her family, but she was alone with Louis. 

She hadn’t cried about what she’d had to do in a long time. Louis was a beautiful distraction but every day it was getting closer to her deadline. She was only allowed a three day break for Christmas before she had to start meeting them again. But this particular incident had made her feel so sick she’d postponed the rest of them for that day. 

The boy had been okay, as far as boys go. He wasn’t rude, didn’t touch her when she didn't want to be touched, all of that basic respect stuff.

Until he’d kissed her. 

Harry had almost punched him when he’d done it. All she’d done was make a little comment about the current state of whatever he was talking about when he’d given her a little half-crooked smile that sound much more attractive than they are before he’d leaned in. 

Entirely unprepared, Harry had to endure his lips on hers for only a moment before she slapped him. They’d barely gotten onto the grounds, for God’s sake, who the hell did that boy think he was? 

She’d ordered him to be kicked out and never to return. Luckily he wasn’t anyone important. Her mother had let her retire from the rest of the introductions that day and didn’t even say anything when she’d rushed out to the stables. 

Now she and Louis were in their place by the river, and the poor princess had curled her face against her girlfriend’s shoulder to hide her tears. Louis hadn’t been mad at Harry, of course, but she was pissed at that idiot boy for making her so upset. 

“Shh, darling, it’s alright. Don’t cry for a piece of shit like him.” For some reason, the curse word startled a smile out of Harry. 

“Say that again.” She whispered, sitting up and wiping her eyes. 

“Don’t cry for a piece of shit like him?” Louis tried, looking confused. 

“Shit.” Harry whispered. Louis grinned. They loved when they cursed around each other. Harry could never do it anywhere but with her; it was considered impolite for a girl, much less the princess. 

“Shit.” Harry repeated louder. 

“Shit.”

“Shit!”

“Shit!” Louis laughed. “Now try fuck, Haz, go on.” 

“Fuck.” Harry mumbled, smiling timidly. 

“What?” Louis leaned in, her hand cupped around her ear. 

“Fuck.” Harry said louder, laughing. 

“WHAT?” Louis shouted at the top of her lungs. 

“FUCK!” Harry screamed, the sound bouncing off the water until it was as much a part of the air as their breathing. Then they laughed. They laughed so hard they had to lean against each other to stay upright, tears rolling down their cheeks as they clutched their sides. It was bliss. 

“That made me feel better and I wasn’t even that upset.” Louis giggled, smiling softly over at her. Harry gave her a big grin in return before sighing. 

“It’s just stupid. I have to deal with all those idiot fucking boys just to continue the kingdom. I can see it makes my parents unhappy, but what can they do? They can’t have more kids just because I refuse to do what I’m supposed to.” 

“Doesn’t your happiness matter too, baby?” Louis said, running her fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry sat up a bit to let her braid it. 

“It should, but it doesn’t. Otherwise I would be able to be with you in front of everyone.” She explained with a deep sigh. “I’m lucky that they’ve been kind enough to let me go at eighteen. Another princess in one of our neighboring kingdoms was married off at twelve.” 

She could feel Louis stiffen. She knew that that would hit a soft spot; one of Louis’ younger sisters was twelve.

“And it sucks because I don’t get a choice. I have to marry someone. And I’ll have to..” She didn’t ever want to dwell on the mere idea that she’d have to have kids one day. The crown had to carry on in her bloodline and all that shit that made her want to puke. 

Louis sighed heavily, tying Harry’s hair off so she could keep the braid. “I hate this so much. I want to make it better for you, but I can’t.” 

All of a sudden Harry straightened up. She looked over at Louis. “You can.” 

“How?” Louis had been surprised but now she was clearly ready for whatever Harry threw at her. 

“Come spend a night with me.” Harry’s fingers went to brush Louis’ hair out of her eyes, framing her face with her hands. 

She could feel Louis’ sigh against her nose. “Harry..” 

“Please.” The princess whispered, gently pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t have any meetings tomorrow for Christmas Eve, we can make it work so you can get into the castle undetected. I just...I need you tonight.” 

“Well...” Louis whispered, after a few moments of heart-stopping silence. “You know Christmas Eve is my birthday, right?” 

Harry’s grin only widened. “Then that’ll be perfect, Louis. We’ll have our first night together on your birthday, darling.” 

“We absolutely have to now.” If nothing else would have convinced her, the idea of spending her last seconds as a teenager and her first as a ‘real’ adult with Harry definitely did. “We’ll have to tell Niall, of course. About us. But I’m sure we can trust her.” 

“We can. She’s always been very kind to me.” Harry replied softly, looking into Louis’ beautiful eyes. She could feel excitement simmering in her veins and saw the same feeling reflected in the blue. 

Suddenly they were both giggling, arms sliding around each other’s bodies. And when Harry leaned in, she could feel Louis’ smile against her own.

~

Night had fallen. Harry was all bundled up in her coat and leaning against Louis heavily, pretending to limp. 

That was their cover. Harry had hurt herself and Louis was escorting her back to the castle to make sure she made it inside safely. Niall had given them the idea. 

She had taken the news very well. There had been a lot of restrained squealing and expressions of surprise, but she agreed to help them enthusiastically. The blonde was very good at imitations and she’d gotten Louis’ voice perfect. All she had to do was bundle up Louis’ bed and say that word, and she was covered. 

Getting inside and staying inside was going to be harder, but they were determined to make it work. 

They made it inside without encountering anybody but the guards, and Harry knew that they were not to be worried about. There weren’t any too near her tower and they were due to change shifts after they were already inside. 

Up the stairs. Harry made a few comments about how it hurt and how much she appreciated Louis’ help. Louis replied to her easily, making sure to use all the correct titles and everything else. 

Finally, finally, they made it. Harry pulled her bedroom door open and yanked Louis inside. They both laughed after it was shut, beaming and gravitating to each other’s mouths almost automatically. They’d finished half the battle. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually up here.” Harry whispered, giggling. She had her arms wrapped around her girl’s waist, keeping them snug and close. “All the times I’ve imagined you with me, and now it’s come true.” 

“What kind of things were you imagining?” Louis asked. Harry was about to tell her before she saw that dirty smirk. Harry went bright pink and smacked her hip. 

“Do not ruin my moment with your perverted mind.” She teased, making Louis laugh. She gently pulled away and Harry let her look around. 

Louis in her room. It was a sight to behold. She looked like she belonged in royalty, in a beautiful place like this. Her room was painted a light green, most of the furniture more cottage-like than castle, aside from the four-poster canopy bed. That was fancy. It was decorated with flowers and small golden and silver trinkets in intricate places. It was so completely Harry. 

Louis gave a sigh and flopped down on her bed, crossing her arms behind her head. “So this is where the princess sleeps every night. Man, I wonder what else she does right here.” 

“You’re so gross.” Harry blushed. She took off her shoes, settling them by the door so she would have an excuse to be turned away from Louis. “Stop thinking about it.” 

“Does that mean that you have done something?” Louis pretended to gasp, sitting up with a big dirty smirk. “Harry Styles.” 

“Shut up.” Harry blushed, turning away. “Get over here. Make yourself useful and help me with my dress.” 

Louis laughed and rolled off the bed. “Sorry babe.” She said. Harry had her hair pulled out of the way so it didn’t get caught. 

Louis’ fingers against her skin always felt so good, but this was different. This felt more...intimate. It only took a few seconds for the zipper to be off, but after she slipped her arms out of the sleeves...she was just in her underwear. 

Louis, however, didn’t seem too bothered. On the contrary, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Harry. 

“Eyes up here, darling.” She grinned cheekily. The princess turned away before she could see Louis’ reaction, changing into one of her most comfortable nightgowns. “You can use one of my nightgowns if you like. I’d like to see you in my clothes.” 

“Your wish is my command, m’lady.” Louis replied with an exaggerated curtsy.

“That’s Your Highness to you.” Harry laughed, grinning impishly. She dug through her closet until she found Louis a nightgown that she thought would fit. It was a pretty light blue. Her own was pink. 

“Alright, now come look at me in your clothes.” Louis gave a great big huff, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to scowl. “Your Highness.”

Harry laughed. “I told you that’s what you…” The princess trailed off. 

God, Louis was so beautiful. It wasn’t even that it was her clothes on her girl’s body or that she was so hot or whatever. She was just beautiful to look at. She was the kind of person that made Harry want to do better for herself, made her want to do anything and everything just to make her happy. 

“That’s what I what?” Louis asked her with a silly smile. She had obviously caught her but she wasn’t teasing. Harry had been so busy looking that she’d actually forgotten. She just shrugged. 

“C’mon.” Harry went over to switch off the light, throwing the room into shadowy semi-darkness. It was only bright enough for them to be able to see each other up close. 

After they were all curled together in bed, fingers twined in hair, hands cupping cheeks, Harry thought about art. How cerulean blue was the most beautiful color. The way Louis’ hair framed her face and trailed down her muscular back, strong thighs leading to calves simmering down to form structured ankles and stinky (but adorable) feet. That was art in its purest form. 

And, not for the first time, Harry wanted to touch her. She wanted to feel Louis in every sense of the word, allow their relationship to grow into something even more beautiful than it already was. 

Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Louis softly, allowing it to be languid for only a moment before it became passionate. Gasps for breath and little noises between their parted lips, tongues darting here and there to search for the beautiful taste of love. 

“I..” Harry whispered, sliding her hand down to rest on Louis’ shoulder. “I want you, Louis..I want to make love with you.” 

Louis closed her mouth and opened her eyes. There was clear uncertainty and hesitance in that look. 

“I….are you sure?” Louis asked softly, gently smoothing a curl behind Harry’s ear. “This’ll be a big step in our relationship and all...I don’t want to end up hurting you, darling.” 

“I trust you.” Harry said softly. And it was true, it could be seen in her face, felt in her touch. Her entire body was practically vibrating with anticipation before Louis gave her another languid kiss that built its steady way up to passion, ending up with Harry on her back. Louis had just pulled away to kiss Harry’s neck.

Harry’s breath hitched in her throat and she tilted her head back, sighing softly. She could feel herself begin to relax, all traces of nervousness washing away. She had never had her neck kissed like this before. Usually Louis just gave her tickling kisses there but this...she liked this. 

Louis began to trail her kisses down her neck and to her collarbones, gently letting her teeth scrape against them and causing Harry to shiver. She could feel her heart quicken when Louis’ hands dipped beneath her back, undoing her bra with one motion. 

“This okay?” Louis asked as she helped Harry sit up, tossing her bra in the general direction of her closet. 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed. It was more than okay. The only thing that would make it better would be less clothes on them both. 

Louis leaned back up to kiss her, her hand falling on Harry’s chest. Her fingers were gentle as she squeezed her breast, slowly allowing her fingers to ride up every now and then. Harry let out a moan when she flicked her nipple. 

“Please.” Harry breathed against her lips. 

“Please what?” Louis whispered back, playing oblivious. Harry’s face was already pink from the sensations but she went red at that. 

“Please, m’lady.” Harry tried, hoping she wouldn’t laugh. Louis slowly blinked down at her, realizing that that was what she called Harry. And hearing Harry say it to her in this situation made her feel hot. 

Her kisses were more urgent now, trailing little bites down Harry’s body this time. As she came to her breasts, Louis’ lips found Harry’s nipple for a small moment. Harry had never felt such a good, squirmy feeling in her life but she wanted it all the time.

“Louis..” Harry moaned quietly. Louis’ hands come back up to toy with Harry’s nipples for a while, sending shivers down her body. She was throbbing between her legs by the time Louis finally got there.

Louis took her time in slipping Harry’s panties down. Harry sort of hated (loved) that she could only see Louis’ eyes when she looked down at herself. There were more soft kisses and gentle rubs against her inner thighs and Harry closed her eyes, just enjoying Louis. 

She started slowly, licking at Harry’s folds then going up, tongue circling her clit as her girlfriend shuddered underneath her and gave pretty moans. Harry’s hips jerked when she pressed her tongue flat against her clit. Her fingers had felt good there but her girlfriend’s tongue was a different story. 

Louis still had her hands on Harry’s inner thighs, running them over her skin and keeping her legs spread as she ate her out, not caring how wet or messy her face got as she stepped up her pace. 

Then she just dove right in, shoving her tongue inside the princess. Harry had to slap her hand over her own mouth, afraid that she was going to scream, which only drove Louis to bury her face further and lick inside of her for as long as she could stand it. Harry shuddered as she felt Louis’ groan vibrate inside her when she ran her fingers in her hair and held on tight, practically pulling her hair—or more accurately keeping her face right there against her folds. 

Harry had never imagined that it could feel that amazing. When she came her body was twitching, her chest heaving with labored breaths. She released her grip on Louis’ her and flushed a deep red when all she did was wipe her mouth on the back of her hand. 

“You are amazing.” Harry breathed, looking up at her. Louis just shrugged modestly, shifting Harry’s nightgown back down like she got that all the time. Then Harry caught her grin. 

“So I’ve been told, yeah.” Louis shrugged once more. Harry frowned and smacked her hip. 

“I was thinking about repaying the favor but you’ve ruined it now.” Harry huffed, turning away from Louis with a big pout. 

“Babe.” Louis settled herself against Harry’s back, wrapping her arms around her. They were spooning and every piece Harry’s playful anger vanished. How could she even pretend to be angry when they were cuddling for the first time? 

“There really isn’t any need for it.” She whispered in her ear. Harry couldn’t help but giggle when she realized what she meant. 

“Eating me out got you off?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Louis teased, gently kissing the back of Harry’s neck. Harry reached down and pulled the covers over their bodies. 

“Well you’ll have to do that more then, won’t you?” She smiled cheekily, closing her eyes. 

“Or maybe it was you calling me m’lady.” Louis hummed as fatigue suddenly washed over Harry’s body. “That was pretty hot.”

“I’ll have to do that more too.” She replied softly, letting out a little yawn. Louis’ warmth against her body combined with the amazing feeling of her tongue had made her quite tired. 

“Goodnight, baby. I love you.” Louis whispered against her skin. Harry felt her entire being light up. That was the first time she’d said that to her. 

“I love you too.” 

~

When Harry woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the slight break in the curtains, there were a few birds chirping, and she could feel a hand sliding over her abdomen, carefully pulling her nightgown up. 

Waking up in Louis’ arms was a beautiful feeling by itself, but this? This was a million times better. 

“Good morning, Princess.” She murmured, tickling Harry’s ear. “I have to check something over before we can start the day. Is that alright with you?”

Her fingers were starting to massage Harry’s clit as she spoke. 

“Yes, m’lady.” Harry’s voice was shaky and trembling as she was still toyed with. Louis began to kiss at the side of her neck, pushing an arm underneath her so she could toy with her nipples comfortably. 

But those were just distraction for when she slipped her finger inside Harry. 

Her initial gasp caused Louis to freeze. Either that or how tightly Harry had clenched around her digit had stopped her ability to move. 

“Hey,” She whispered, adding some more kisses. “Hey, baby, relax. I’m not going to hurt you. Have you ever done this to yourself before?” 

“N-No.” Harry whispered, very slowly getting used to the feeling. It wasn’t hurting anymore. Just uncomfortable. 

“I just need you to stay relaxed, okay? It’ll start feeling good.” Louis went back to kissing at her neck, slowly rubbing her clit with her thumb. God, that felt good by itself. 

“Ok-kay.” She whispered, turning her face into the pillow. It started to feel less uncomfortable the more her body adjusted to the feeling of Louis’ finger until she was beginning to stifle moans against the fabric of the pillowcase. 

“Okay for another?” Louis whispered. 

“Yes.” Harry squeaked out in the tiniest voice she had ever heard herself speak in. The stretch was uncomfortable but that dissipated quickly when Louis began to scissor her fingers.  
“Louis,” Harry moaned, gripping her other hand. It was still on her breast. Oh, God, that felt so fucking good.

But she tensed up again, and this time it wasn’t from her fingers. 

Footsteps.

It was a normal, everyday sound. Boots clacking on the path that led to her bedroom. But with the feeling of Louis’ fingers still inside her, the noise sent ice straight into her bloodstream. 

It was too late to do anything but let it happen. The doorknob turned, the door swished open, whoever had come to get her up let out a gasp. 

Swiftly, without a word from whoever had come, the door snapped shut. Instantly Louis and Harry were up. There was no time to talk, only enough time for them both to get changed. Harry was stuffing their nightclothes away and the next second she was getting on a dress. Louis was making the bed and the next second she had her shoes on. 

Harry and Louis both turned to look at each other. Their lips seemed to be magnets they moved together so fast. This was an entirely different kind of desperate kissing. This was not the longing, passionate kind. This was the kissing of partners when one was about to go away for a very long time and the other was afraid they would never see them again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Louis whispered against her lips. Harry could hear the trembling of the words and knew that she was about to cry. 

She couldn’t have that. Harry moved away from the kiss and cupped Louis’ cheeks. 

“Look at me. Hey, baby, please look at me.” She whispered, and finally Louis’ wet eyes raised to meet hers. 

“I don’t regret any of this. They could publicly humiliate me, they could cut me out of the family...Hell, they could banish me and I wouldn’t regret a single moment of being with you. Without you I know I would have never experienced love. I love you, Louis, and nothing will ever change that.” 

Louis’ eyes watered even more. “I love you too, Harry. I-” 

She was cut off as the door opened once more. Harry gently pulled away from her girlfriend and closed her eyes for a moment, preparing herself. 

This wasn’t going to be easy. 

~

Harry had been given a scolding. In the throne room of the palace, standing before her parents like a common prisoner. In front of every single person who worked for the palace, from the maids to the stable girls. 

Louis was next to her. The princess wished she could have held her hand, let everyone see them once and for all. But Louis’ hands were bound. 

What a way to spend her birthday.

Her father had decided that a better way to punish Harry would be letting her watch Louis suffer. She was sentenced to spend the time that she was not working in the dungeon. Harry would be responsible for escorting her and placing her in the proper holding cell, the entire event under the watchful eyes of the guards, all of whom were promised a hefty award in case they caught the girls doing anything suspicious. 

Harry was appalled. She had never imagined her parents to be this cruel to their own child. Even her mother was giving her a look of nothing but disdain, like her own daughter had been replaced by this lesbian stranger. 

“Do you accept these terms of punishment for your illegal homosexual activities, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles?” 

Harry almost fell to her knees and wept. Her father’s voice was so monotonous, so impersonal and uncaring.

“Yes.” The couple spoke at the same time. Both heads practically snapped their own necks as they turned to stare at each other. As though sensing what was about to happen in front of all these people, the guards behind them grabbed Louis by both arms and forced her away. Harry was left standing there, forced to watch her go. 

And there was nothing she could do about it. 

~

It was indeed torture. 

She had to watch Louis come in from the stables, the place they’d met, and see her handcuffed day after day. She had to hold her by her sleeve -an entirely impersonal touch- and walk her through the numerous halls of the castle to the dungeon. They weren’t even allowed to speak to each other. 

It made Harry sick. Every time she had to do it she wanted to throw up, and it was every single day. 

By the time it was mid-January, she was beginning to lose hope. She couldn’t see a way out of this. She was going to be married to some prince who would not be of her choosing and there was nothing she could do about it. After the wedding Louis would be fired and they would never see each other again. 

On a day when it was blisteringly cold, Harry was instructed to go out to the stables and get Louis on her own. Her parents weren’t around so the guard wouldn’t get in any trouble for letting the princess go off by herself. 

So she headed out, and the second she saw Louis she whispered, 

“We’re running away.”

She began to explain her plan to Louis in full detail, wincing as she tied the ropes around her girlfriend’s wrists. She held her sleeve as they walked, talking out of the side of her mouth. 

The guard turned his back when he saw them, allowing the girls to get in front of him so he could watch them closely. When he couldn’t see, Louis gave an almost imperceptible nod. 

~

By the time they had a chance, there were only three days before Harry’s birthday. She was going to be eighteen, and she planned to turn that important age far away from her home. 

They had asked for Niall’s help once again. 

“We need you to tie this to Midnight’s saddle, after we’ve already gone inside.” Harry whispered, giving her a bag. She had stuffed it full of her simplest clothes and several items of food. Louis had already done her portion, taking one of the palace horses that was only used to pull the royal family around in a carriage during holidays. 

Harry whispered the rest of the plan and Niall’s involvement in it urgently in her ear. 

NIall had seemed to understand why, and she gave Harry a big hug. “I’m going to miss you.” She’d murmured. 

Harry’s heart melted as she thought back to all the times that Niall had been truly kind to her. She was the closest thing Harry had to a friend. 

“I’ll miss you too.” She whispered back, closing her eyes and holding her friend close. 

And now it was time for it to really happen. 

Harry had waited for Louis to be escorted inside the castle, and she began to lead her down the halls. Her ties were very loose this time. She would have to be able to get rid of them quickly. 

Right on cue, there was a high-pitched scream. It sounded exactly like the queen’s voice. And to the guards, possible harm of the queen was much more important than carrying out the punishment of the crown princess. 

The second they had their backs turned, the girls took off running. Louis loosened her ties and stuffed them into her pockets, rushing down the grass right on Harry’s heels. The stables were clear and the horses were waiting. 

The girls jumped on their backs and took off just as quickly as the animals could carry them. They had a lot of open ground to cover and they raced across it in a matter of moments. Every second spent in the open felt like a lifetime, but finally, finally, they were in the underbrush. 

Harry stopped to look back. She would never see her home again. She would never have to worry about princes or running a kingdom. She would never see her family again. 

But as she looked over at Louis, at her girlfriend’s hand reaching out for her own, she decided that it was okay. She would be happier with her than she ever was with her family. It would be their very own happily ever after.

So they joined hands, looked back at the castle one last time, and started their journey together.


End file.
